The King of Terror’s disciple
by Sos Dovah
Summary: After a fierce battle the King of Terror finds himself in a new world. One with new rules, and new adversaries that he can’t defeat alone.
1. I

**Alright I had the thought of what might happen if the infamous King Ghidorah entered the Fairy Tail universe. To be clear I'm using the Monsterverse Ghidorah with a few twists that will probably make some people angry and others laugh their asses off. Granted I'm gonna be taking some liberties with what I'll be calling the Gravity Dragon Slayer style of magic.**

 **T** **he character will have access to most of Ghidorah's abilities, but unlike the King of Terror she will be able to use them in different ways. Seeing that the character will have actual arms unlike her 'father' she'll be able to use them in new and exciting ways.**

 **As for the person wielding this magic, well I'm gonna be using an OC instead of giving a canon character this kind of power. Though we won't be seeing the OC until the next chapter. Regardless let's get this show on the road!**

 **EDIT: I decided to change Acnologia back to being a male, and accordingly the OC will be female. I checked the reviews for this chapter and decided to alter some things.**

 **Earthland 5 years before the Dragons Vanished**

Ghidorah woke feeling the sun upon his golden scales, but as he looked around the golden hydra realized that he was not where had been before. Thinking back Ghidorah recalled that he was battling his rival Gojira in a human city. The battle hadn't gone well for Ghidorah when the Guardian Moth, and the giant Pterosaur had decided to aid the Saurian.

The last thing he could remember was Gojira launching him into space with his Red Spiral Ray. Though glancing around Ghidorah realized that he was smaller than he was before. As he recalled Ghidorah was five hundred and twenty one feet tall, but now he was barely a quarter of that. Now he was twenty feet tall and his wingspan was similarly smaller.

Though as he looked himself over Ghidorah saw that other than his height and wingspan he was unchanged in appearance. After having wasted enough time Ghidorah decided to explore his current area and took to the sky. As he did the three headed dragon realized that he couldn't sense any radiation, rather Ghidorah felt an energy that reminded him of the Guardian Moth.

Yet Ghidorah noted that the energy had a different feel to what the Moth used. Not to mention that Ghidorah could feel the energy all around him. Though Ghidorah suddenly felt a sudden surge of power that seemed to be coming towards him. Turning northwards Ghidorah spotted a red dragon flying towards him. Once it got close enough to Ghidorah it roared," Who are you?!", sensing the fear in his voice Ghidorah let out an insane cackle saying," Me? I'm the Golden King of Terror! King Ghidorah!". His proclamation earned him a confused look as the dragon said," King of Terror? Never heard of you. Actually now that I'm thinking about it I've never seen a dragon like you".

Taking the comment as an insult Ghidorah's left head growled in a deep voice," He dares to mock us? We should kill him and burn this whole world!". The right head hissed softly saying in a serpentine tone," We shouldn't be so quick to attack. We still don't know where we are". After a few moments the outer heads turned to the middle which sighed before saying," I suppose I have to agree that we have to take some time to figure out what happened to us. However this doesn't mean we can't have some fun".

The red dragon was confused by Ghidorah's apparent insanity and growled," If you want a fight I'll give you one!". With that Ghidorah launched himself at the red dragon with a roar, energy building in each throat as Ghidorah went to attack. His opponent countered with a blast of fire that was launched from some kind of circle that appeared in front of his mouth.

Ghidorah took the blast and when it dissipated he lashed out with his signature Gravity Beams, only for his attack to miss completely. His opponent hovering above him with a smirk on his face before he roared," FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!", as he spoke the dragons right hand was cloaked in flames.

The dragon then flew at Ghidorah, landing a heavy punch on the golden dragons chest with his flaming hand. Upon contact there was a massive explosion, the force of which actually hurt Ghidorah a little. Though Ghidorah's minds were immediately bombarded with the sensation of magical energy forcefully entering through a small wound inflicted by Gojira that hadn't properly healed that the dragons attack had reopened.

Ghidorah shrieked in agony as he plummeted from the sky, his opponent confused, knowing the attack shouldn't have done that much damage to a dragon of Ghidorah's stature. After a few moments the red dragon followed Ghidorah to the ground in a calm manner. Not that Ghidorah knew that as he was currently trying to figure what the hell was wrong with him.

After crashing Ghidorah barely managed to right himself before turning to face his opponent who's expression had changed from confusion to horror. Ghidorah looked around realizing that whatever had happened to him had unleashed a power he didn't know he had. The red dragon then asked," What the hell was that about?!", Ghidorah growled," I'm not sure".

Ghidorah suddenly felt his strength wane dramatically before he fell to his knees roaring," What now?!", his opponent saying," Hmm I guess that your body doesn't quite like magic". The golden hydra hissing," What do you mean by that?", the red dragon saying," I thought something was off about your power, now I get it. You weren't using magic like me, instead you were using something else. Apparently this other power doesn't like raw magic very much".

Ghidorah's right head said," It seems that we are outmatched, perhaps now we should consider a new plan". The left head growled," As much as I hate him he's right. We can't win right now", again the outer heads turned to the middle who said," We surrender dragon, we know when we are outmatched". His opponent chuckled at that and said," Well Ghidorah since you introduced yourself my name is Igneel the Fire Dragon King!". At Igneel's introduction Ghidorah sweat dropped slightly before saying," Well then Igneel it seems that I've traveled to a new world, seeing as before today I towered over everything I could see except the mountains I can only assume this worlds magic changed me".

Igneel sweat dropped at his proclamation before saying," Then what happened to you?", Ghidorah's left head growled," That's what we're trying to figure out before you showed up". The right head hissed saying," Calm down Igneel here isn't the reason for our predicament. So then Igneel what is this world called? I ask because my brothers aren't inclined to ask politely".

In response to the question Igneel said," This planet is called Earthland, as for where we are, well we're about a five minute flight from my cave". Ghidorah nodded quietly before the middle head asked," Could we stay with you for a few days? We need more information on this world, and I have the feeling that not all this worlds inhabitants are as tolerant of creatures like me".

At his statement Igneel nodded saying," You're not entirely wrong, most humans hate creatures like us. That being said there are some that don't harbor a hatred towards the magical creatures of this world". Ghidorah digested his statement before asking," Did you say humans?", at the red dragons nod the golden hydra roared," WE HATE THOSE PITIFUL WORMS! THEY HELPED OUR MOST HATED FOE DEFEAT US!".

At Ghidorah's outburst Igneel flinched before asking," What exactly happened before you woke up here?". Ghidorah gave a sigh before growling," I was fighting my rival Gojira for the right to rule his world. I had lost several millennia before and was imprisoned in the ice of the planets southern pole".

Igneel paused for a moment before saying," I doubt the humans here could harm you. There are some mage's that can challenge a dragon. Though their number is few in comparison to us dragons". Ghidorah paused for a moment before asking," Why do you defend the vermin? All they do is bicker and fight over insignificant ideals and useless trinkets". At his question Igneel said," Not all humans are like that Ghidorah, there are some who value life over all else", Igneel's statement made Ghidorah pause for moment.

Though the silence didn't last as a young voice shouted," Hey you're finally back dad, who is this guy? Ooh is he a dragon like you? Can I fight him, can I, can I?!". Looking down Ghidorah found a human child that had pink(?) hair, wearing baggy white trousers staring up at him with wide brown eyes. Ghidorah went to obliterate the foolish child but Igneel interrupted saying," Natsu Dragneel I thought you had manners. Our guest isn't interested in fighting anyone. Before I forget this is King Ghidorah, so show him some respect Natsu".

The now named Natsu grumbled quietly but after receiving a glare from Igneel and Ghidorah he said," I'm sorry Mr King Ghidorah, I just like fighting new people. I hope you can forgive me". Ghidorah's left head scoffed at his apology saying," As if a worm like you could ever tarnish our scales", at the insult Natsu jumped an impressive ten meters and lashed out with a flaming punch screaming," FIRE DRAGONS IRON FIST!".

The blow actually left a small smudge in the center of Ghidorah's chest, though Natsu realized immediately that he'd made a huge mistake when the golden hydra roared in fury. Luckily for the pink haired boy Igneel intervened, jumping between the two before Ghidorah lashed out with his Gravity Beams. Though both dragons noticed that instead of being fired from inside Ghidorah's mouths, they were launched from a magic circle that appeared in front of each mouth.

Ghidorah immediately stopped his attack asking," WHAT WAS THAT?!", at his question Igneel said," Maybe you're body adapted to the natural magic that permeates Earthland, I'm not entirely certain". At his statement Ghidorah growled before saying," Nevermind that, I was going to ask why this little worm is here in the first place", Igneel bristled at Ghidorah's words saying," I have taken this boy under my wing, and I am teaching him my style of magic".

At his retort Ghidorah actually jolted in shock before asking in a deceptively calm voice," Did you just say what I think you did?", Igneel only nodded in response. This prompted Ghidorah to sigh saying," Far be it from me to say what's right or wrong. But you are teaching this worm how to fight others like us!".

The red dragon growled at Ghidorah before turning to Natsu and saying," Why don't you go find something to eat kid". The boy nodded at Igneel's order and took off into the forest in search of food. Once the boy was out of sight Igneel turned to Ghidorah and said," I'm teaching him how to defeat an evil Dragon Slayer has been killing my kind. Me and a few other dragons have adopted children and are teaching them how to fight him".

The golden hydra chuckled saying," You're being beaten by a human? Oh that's rich! What next a human male who can kill you with a single word?", as Ghidorah cackled Igneel grumbled in annoyance. The red dragon then growled," A Dragon Slayer can, with the right trigger, transform into a dragon. That and the magic that we teach can be used to kill Dragons".

At that Ghidorah blanched for a moment before growling," So what's this Dragon Slayer called?", Igneel asked," Do you intend to face him", at Ghidorah's nod Igneel said," His name is Ancologia, he was the Black Dragon Slayer. Though before you face him you should figure out what you can do now that you can use magic".

Ghidorah nodded at Igneel's suggestion saying," That was my plan Igneel, but for now let's begin the history lesson shall we?". At the golden hydra's question the red dragon nodded saying," Very well then, when this world was young... Natsu?". At the mention of the pink haired boy Ghidorah turned to see the boy carrying a slightly smaller child walking into the cave.

 **I'm gonna end this here, let me know if you guys want to see more. I've done some editing as I realized that some things wouldn't make sense in the long run.**


	2. II

**Alright I wanna give an explanation for a few things that I know don't quite make sense in chapter one.**

 **Firstly the reason for Ghidorah's odd behavior, simply put he's a lot smarter than he looks. Ghidorah recognized that he was in NO position to be making demands seeing as he had entered a new world. One whose rules differed greatly from his own, so Ghidorah is planning on learning everything he can.**

 **Then he'll _really_ cut loose. **

**And secondly Ghidorah's multiple personalities. Each head has it's own brain and therefore personality. Though the outer heads look to the middle during arguments as the middle often settles disputes between them. That being said all three are completely and utterly insane.**

 **Also if you guys come up with spell suggestions I might use them depending on the name.** **Before I forget I would like to thank 54godamora for a spell that he suggested last chapter!**

 **Igneel and Natsu's cave five minutes later**

Ghidorah watched as Natsu helped the smaller child lay down. Though as he did Ghidorah saw that the child had golden hair that shined like his own scales. When Ghidorah turned to Igneel he asked," What will we do with this one?", at the hydras question Igneel said," Let's wait until the child wakes up, and we'll go from there. Now Natsu what happened?".

The pink haired boy said," I was hunting for dinner and I heard some shouting. So I went to investigate and found this kid and a woman being attacked by bandits. I managed to drive the bandits off but the woman, she didn't make it". At his pause Ghidorah said," So you decided to bring the brat back here. I can only assume that the group of people that are heading this way are these bandits right".

At his statement Igneel growled saying," You should have been more careful Natsu", Ghidorah started chuckling madly before he growled," I'll take care of this myself. I was wanting to test my new abilities". At his statement Igneel grunted," Whatever, just so long as the children are safe I don't care", Ghidorah chuckled at his retort before taking flight, electricity sparking about his body.

After clearing the tree line Ghidorah spotted a small army heading towards the cave. However once they spotted the golden hydra they halted their advance and got ready to cast spells against him. Ghidorah cackled madly before unleashing his gravity beams roaring," GRAVITY DRAGONS ROAR!". The effect was as devastating as it had always been, almost half of the group had been obliterated by the attack, while another third were gravely injured.

Ghidorah continued cackling madly, reveling in the destruction he had wrought. Though he was interrupted by a strong blast of light that one of the mages cast. While not strong enough to pierce his golden scales, Ghidorah felt actual _pain_ from the attack something that the golden hydra rarely felt.

When the blast faded Ghidorah lashed out roaring," GRAVITY DRAGONS NEMESIS TEMPEST!", at his roar Ghidorah was cloaked in a storm of pure electricity and power. The remaining bandits tried to retreat, only for the tempest to cause thunderbolts to strike the ground around them. All the while Ghidorah's cackling continued unabated, though he noticed the the mage that had managed to hurt him readying another spell.

Ghidorah decided to end the skirmish and roared," GRAVITY DRAGONS ROAR!", with this roar Ghidorah turned the last of the bandits to ash. Seeing that the current threat was gone Ghidorah roared his victory for all to hear before turning to head back to the cave. Upon his return Ghidorah found Natsu and Igneel talking about the child the former had discovered.

Ghidorah decided to join the conversation asking," So what plan have you two made concerning the other human hatchling?". Both Natsu and Igneel jolted in surprise at Ghidorah's statement before Igneel said," We're not entirely sure, but we have been discussing what to ask the child when it wakes up". As if on que the three heard the blonde child starting to wake up.

Natsu started forward, only for Igneel to stop him grunting," Let me handle this Natsu". Though when the red dragon turned to face the child he found Ghidorah kneeling next to it. What surprised him was that Ghidorah seemed shocked, more so than when they had fought a few hours prior. Before he could figure out what had Ghidorah so wound up the child sat up with wide eyes.

Though almost immediately the child collapsed again screaming in pain, the tone revealing the child to be female. Igneel immediately moved to the girls side growling," Damnit why didn't I see this before, the brats injured badly". Natsu immediately started apologizing only for Ghidorah to growl," Can you save her?", Igneel only shook his head in response making the hydra growl in frustration. After a few moments the blonde went silent making Ghidorah growl," I can save her, but it won't be pleasant for either of us".

Igneel uncertain of what Ghidorah meant went to ask a question only for the golden to wrap his wings around the girl. After a few moments Ghidorah started glowing like the sun, the light nearly blinding both Natsu and Igneel with it's brilliance. However Igneel noticed a small pool of golden red blood growing around Ghidorah. Before Igneel could stop him the glow faded almost as quickly as it came, revealing Ghidorah kneeling over the child, and bleeding from a self inflicted bite on his left neck.

Igneel finally recomposed himself demanding," What did you do to the child?", at his question Ghidorah's middle head growled," We saved her life by allowing her to consume some of our essence. How this will effect the child I'm uncertain. That being said I plan on watching over her, seeing as I've essentially made her my daughter".

Igneel listened quietly as Ghidorah spoke before saying," Well I wasn't expecting any of this. That being said I believe that you should speak to Grandeeney". Ghidorah paused before asking," Who is this Grandeeney?", at his question Igneel said," She is the Sky Dragon, one of the few that of us that has yet to take a student. Grandeeney can instruct you on the way this world works".

Ghidorah nodded at Igneel's statement before he turned back to the girl who had stirred in her sleep. Natsu decided to ask," What about her? Will she be okay?", at his question Ghidorah said," She will be fine, I gave her some of my blood. I have an advanced healing ability alongside my body's robust healing factor. The girl will inherit these, in fact her body acclimated quite quickly. Look".

At the last word both Natsu and Igneel looked to the girl whose visible wounds had healed completely. After a few moments the child woke, however she wasn't in pain. When she looked around she saw both Ghidorah and Igneel standing next to Natsu. The latter pair having concerned expressions on their faces, while Ghidorah's own were indifferent at best and angry at the worst.

The girl then asked," Where am I?", at her question Igneel said," You are in my home, my son Natsu saved you from some bandits". The girl turned to the pink haired boy before asking," Where's my mother?", Igneel paused trying to think of a way to tell the girl that her mother was dead. Only for Ghidorah to say," Your mother is dead, the bandits killed her. However I destroyed them", Igneel turned to the golden dragon with a horrified expression on his face.

After a few moments the girl started to cry loudly, though only Ghidorah noticed that she was giving off large amounts of gravitational energy. Ghidorah decided to interrupt before she accidentally killed the other two people in the cave by saying," Calm down child, before you bring the ceiling down on all our heads", the girl slightly calmed at his statement before the golden hydra continued," Focus the gravity within yourself child, and relax".

After a few moments the girl calmed down and Ghidorah nodded saying," Good now I want to know who you are, and why those bandits attacked you and your mother". At his question the girl said in a far more confident tone," My name is Desiree Ghidrah Keizer, my family ruled a small kingdom not to far from here. Unfortunately we were overthrown by a clan of barbarians, my father was slain in battle while my mother and I barely managed to escape. Of course their leader sent a few thugs after us and this moron", at the pause she pointed at Natsu," jumped out nowhere and attacked them. One them launched a thunderbolt at me and my mother knocked me out of the way. She was killed by the spell, and after that I think I used my magic to knock them away".

Ghidorah nodded at her words saying," I know what it's like to lose those that are closest to you young one. Now though I will protect you, and teach you how to control your new abilities. I will also teach you how to coexist with your selves, though I doubt you understand what that means". Desiree nodded at Ghidorah's statement before asking in a timid voice," W-what d-do you mean by selves?", Ghidorah simply said," You will see in time youngling for now get some rest, I'll find us some food".

With his peace said Ghidorah turned to leave the cave, only for Igneel to stop the golden dragon asking," What was that?! You do realize that she might have living family that might come looking for her". Ghidorah nodded at Igneel's words before saying," That may be true, but we personally doubt that anyone will come searching for her", at his retort Igneel asked," Why don't you think that someone will come searching for her?", Ghidorah's simple reply was," When I gave her my blood I saw her past, her memories as you would call them. The only relative that could still be alive is an uncle who lives in the other side of the continent. By the time he learns of what happened he'll believe that she died during the assault on the keep".

Igneel went to say Ghidorah was wrong but couldn't, so the red dragon simply said," What will you do now Ghidorah? Seeing as you've now got yourself a student?". Ghidorah laughed loudly at that saying,"I wouldn't call her a student, rather I would call Desiree a _disciple_ seeing as I was considered unto a GOD where I come from. I had entire _civilizations_ praising my name, _wanting_ me to erase them from existence! Just because I'm trapped here does _not_ mean I will simply fade into obscurity!".

Now realizing Ghidorah's true insanity he roared," I WON'T LET YOU DESTROY MY HOME!", before attacking Ghidorah who simply swatted the red dragon aside. The golden dragon scooped up Desiree and fled from the cave, Natsu having gone to help Igneel. The entire time Ghidorah's wings beat before taking flight roaring," Gravity Dragons Nemesis Tempest!", the storm enveloping him once more.

As he flew Ghidorah felt the child clinging to his scales shivering not with fear but excitement! Knowing what would come Ghidorah told her," We must find a place to call our own. That dragon will hunt us, as will your kind. So we must find a safe haven with their worst foe". Desiree was confused asking," Who could be both an enemy to men and dragons alike?", Ghidorah's cackling reply was," Acnologia, he may hate dragons. But _I_ am no dragon".

Desiree wanted to ask what he meant but before she could Ghidorah landed saying," Find some cover the fool followed us". As soon as Desiree was at a safe distance Ghidorah turned to face what he thought was Igneel, only to come face to face with a dragon that looked to be made of metal who glared at the golden hydra.

Ghidorah growled menacingly at the unknown dragon who asked," Who are you, and what do you want?", Ghidorah decided to play his hand carefully saying," I am Ghidrah, and the girl is Desi. We are searching for a safe place to stay as that monster Acnologia chased us from our home". The dragon growled at the mention of the rogue Dragon Slayer saying," I'll let you two stay with me for tonight, by the way I'm Metallicana the Iron Dragon. Follow me I'll take you to my cave".

As they followed Metallicana Ghidorah sensed Igneel closing in on their position and roared," Metallicana take Desi to your cave I'll hold him off!", before turning to face Igneel growling angrily. The red dragon spotted Metallicana and shouted," Watch yourself brother the gold one isn't our friend!", at the shout Metallicana turned to face Ghidorah and roared," IRON DRAGONS ROAR!", the spell pelting Ghidorah with shards of metal that flattened themselves against his golden scales.

Once the flow ended Ghidorah turned back to the metal scaled dragon roaring," GRAVITY DRAGONS ROAR!", and assaulted him with bolts of gravitational energy. Metallicana wilted under the attack and collapsed, sparks flowing off of him making Igneel roar angrily," FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!", the inferno enveloping Ghidorah completely.

When the flames died down Ghidorah rose to his full height making Igneel realize that his opponent was far worse than Acnologia. Though instead of continuing his attack Ghidorah growled," I showed you kindness this once, if you decide to challenge me again I will make _beg_ for death". As he spoke Ghidorah felt Desiree climb onto his back, nestling herself between his middle and left necks before taking flight. Ghidorah deciding to fly towards the open sea, hoping to find an abandoned island to call home.

Not realizing a large black and blue dragon was flying towards him, having followed the golden hydra since his arrival.


	3. III

**Well here's chapter three of the King of Terror's Disciple. In this chapter we get to see Ghidorah and Acnologia meet for the first time! So chaos will come in spades.**

 **Abandoned island two days later**

Ghidorah woke feeling a massive power outside the cave he had discovered the day before. The golden dragon woke his companion saying," Desiree wake up, we have company", at his statement the girl stood up asking," Is it Igneel?", Ghidorah's left head said," No this is something else, stay behind us". Desiree nodded obediently, getting behind Ghidorah who moved to investigate, finding a blue haired teen glaring up at him.

Ghidorah was confused and asked," Who are you? More importantly where did you come from", the boy only said," You're not like the others I've slain. Perhaps you'll give me a challenge". The golden dragon scoffed at the youths words saying," I will be your death child!", lashing out with a tail that the boy dodged easily. Though he didn't notice the second until it was in his face, the impact sending the boy flying over the tree line.

Ghidorah turned to Desiree saying," Stay in the cave until I return, understand?", the girl nodded absentmindedly her focus having been on the blue haired boy. Though Ghidorah didn't notice it as the golden hydra had taken flight towards where the boy landed. Upon touching down Ghidorah saw that his opponent had risen to his feet with a smirk on his face.

The boy chuckled softly saying," Yes this is what I've been waiting for!", Ghidorah growled darkly at the insolence his opponent was displaying. The golden hydra roared," I WILL ERASE YOUR VERY EXISTENCE! GRAVITY DRAGONS NEMESIS TEMPEST!", with the last word of the spell Ghidorah was cloaked in a storm of both electric and gravitational energy. The sheer might on display made his opponent tremble with fear and excitement, the boy roaring back," YES THIS IS WHAT I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR! I ACNOLOGIA WILL BRING YOU DEATH DRAGON!".

Hearing the name Acnologia Ghidorah ceased his attack and asked," Did you say your name was Acnologia?", the boy in question nodded and Ghidorah cackled madly," I was actually going to start searching for you. You see I would like to propose an alliance of sorts". Acnologia tilted his head a bit asking," What kind of alliance?", Ghidorah said," As you can see I'm not like the dragons you know. I'm actually from a different dimension, one somewhat parallel to your own. Though from what I recall the humans there couldn't use magic".

The blue haired boy said," What exactly do you mean by that?", the golden hydra continued," The point is I'm not from this planet, I'm the only one of my kind in existence here or anywhere else for the matter". Acnologia paused for a moment asking," What happened to your family?", Ghidorah growled furiously snarling," My kind had always been few in number, but one day our home worlds star went supernova. Killing all but me and my mate. She was slain by my hated rival Gojira".

The golden dragon continued," Nevermind that I would like you to teach me of this worlds history, as well as anything about this worlds dragons. I'd rather not be caught unawares seeing as they have deemed me a threat". Acnologia snorted at that saying," I suppose that could work, but what do I get out of this?", Ghidorah smirked darkly saying," A training partner, I know you wish to grow stronger. I simply am providing a quicker means of doing so".

Acnologia grew thoughtful, weighing the options in front of him, before making his choice saying," I will accept your proposal for an alliance for now. _However_ I will not abide the slaughter of humans". Ghidorah nodded at his statement saying," I swear upon my soul that I won't slaughter your kind. I wasn't really considering the thought, I'm much more inclined to have them follow me". At his reply Acnologia asked," What exactly do you mean by that?", Ghidorah simply said," I was considered a god where I come from, I simply wish to be worshipped again".

The teen shot Ghidorah a glare asking," Then what about the girl?", Ghidorah said in reply," She is my disciple, though she needs to be properly trained. Especially since I doubt she can properly defend herself". Acnologia nodded thoughtfully saying," I noticed that myself, I assume you want me to train her?", Ghidorah shook his heads the left saying," We can handle that", the right continued where the left stopped," We have more battle experience", finally the middle concluded saying," Than most beings in existence".

Acnologia nodded at Ghidorah's statement before asking," Do all three of your heads have their own personalities?", at his question all three heads nodded. The middle elaborated saying," We were once our own beings before the thunderous light changed us. The light caused us to merge into what you see now, though once we were fused our minds remained".

Acnologia nodded at Ghidorah's answer before saying," Where's the girl?", the golden hydra said," She's back in the cave you found us in". Though before they could head back Desiree ran into the clearing, being chased by a green gorilla that had purple hearts on it. Ghidorah roared getting the apes attention, said ape growled," You leave Island, this place is my territory. You can leave girl though".

Naturally Ghidorah roared," GRAVITY DRAGONS ROAR", the stream of gravitational energy tearing the apes flesh, making it cry out in pain. Though Ghidorah was surprised when Desiree copied him roaring," GRAVITY DRAGONS ROAR!", her own attack killing the ape, making Ghidorah smirk with a sense of pride.

Acnologia watched this with an intrigued expression on his face asking," This is your student?", Ghidorah nodded his right head saying," This was what we thought was the right choice, though I was against it at first". The blue haired teen tilted his head at Ghidorah's words, though the left head continued," What he means by that is he thought that the girl wouldn't survive the transfusion".

Acnologia raised an eyebrow at his statement asking a silent question which the middle head answered," She had been injured by some bandits before I found her. I was forced to give her some of our blood so that she would survive". The blue haired boy nodded at the golden dragons words before asking," What exactly are you?", Ghidorah chuckled at his question before saying," We don't remember what we were before the thundering light, but after it came we became something else".

Acnologia nodded at his answer saying," What about the dragons that you encountered?", Ghidorah chuckled softly saying," I fought against Igneel and Metallicana, though honestly I've beaten stronger". At the mention of the fire dragon Acnologia roared,"YOU FOUGHT WHO?!", Ghidorah simply said," I fought Igneel and Metallicana, what's the problem with that?".

At his response Acnologia growled," I don't give a damn about Metallicana, it's Igneel that I want to kill". Ghidorah cackled at Acnologia's angered expression saying," I didn't kill either of them, so don't worry about that". Acnologia growled at Ghidorah's retort saying," I swore to slaughter Igneel and those who follow him", at his statement the golden hydra said," Then why haven't you carried out your vow?".

At Ghidorah's question Acnologia growled," Igneel is a sneaky bastard, I've hardly caught his scent lately. Every time I do manage to track it down he's long gone before I arrive". Ghidorah's expression turned thoughtful for a moment before he spoke," Perhaps you need to learn how to hide your power", Acnologia looked at Ghidorah who continued," The reason I say that is your power woke me long before you found our cave. If you were able to properly hide your true power your foes wouldn't be able to sense you coming".

Acnologia nodded at Ghidorah's statement though before he could say anything Desiree spoke up," Who's this Ghidorah?". The golden dragon growled slightly remembering that his student needed some scolding," I thought I told you to stay in the cave", at his words Desiree cringed before saying," I had to run, the ape wanted to do horrible things to me. If I had stayed it wouldn't have been pretty".

Acnologia nodded at her statement saying," That was a Vulcan, they're very crude beasts. No doubt it wanted to use you to give birth to more of its kind", Ghidorah bristled at Acnologia's words. Though Desiree said," Then I'm glad I found you guys", Ghidorah simply said," We should begin your training soon. No doubt Igneel is searching for us".

Acnologia tilted his head at Ghidorah's words while Desiree nodded dutifully saying," Yes Sir!", the golden dragon nodded at her response. The golden haired girl was full of energy though Acnologia asked," Is she normally like this?", Ghidorah's middle head shook in a negative gesture saying," No I think she's just high on adrenaline, give it a little bit and she'll be back to normal".

Desiree ignored the two in favor of testing her magic by shouting," GRAVITY DRAGONS ROAR!", the attack was aimed towards a large boulder. When the stream of gravitational energy struck the stone, the boulder was turned to a pile of pebbles in an instant. Ghidorah had watched the way Desiree had moved and more importantly focused the gravitational energy into the stream of golden lightning that he used often.

Deciding to congratulate his student Ghidorah said," Well done Desiree! I'm impressed that you have managed to harness the power I granted you", naturally the girl blushed at his praise. Though Ghidorah continued," However you can do better! At your age I was able to raze entire forests with a single attack. We will work you to the very marrow so that you will become the strongest warrior this world has ever seen!".

Acnologia watched Ghidorah with a curious expression while Desiree had paled at Ghidorah's statement. Though she brightened considerably saying," Then I'll do my best to exceed your expectations master!", the golden dragon nodded at her respectful response. The blue haired teen asked," So when you're not training her, you'll spar with me?", Ghidorah nodded at Acnologia's question before he said," In _both_ of my forms?".

Ghidorah tilted his heads before Acnologia jumped into the air, his body changing into a draconian form. When the teen landed Ghidorah saw that he had changed into a black scaled dragon with blue stripes and feather like wings. The dragon stood almost to base of Ghidorah's necks and Ghidorah recalled how Igneel had warned him about Dragon Slayer's being able to turn into dragons. Ghidorah smirked softly saying," This will be an interesting alliance indeed".

 **Six months later**

Ghidorah grunted as he fought Acnologia in his Dragon form, the golden hydra was astonished by how quickly the blue haired Dragon Slayer had adapted. The same went for Desiree, while she hadn't unlocked the ability to transform into a dragon the girl had kept up with Ghidorah's grueling training regimen. She had mastered the use of the Gravity Dragons Roar in the first two weeks, not too long after she had created an entirely new spell.

Desiree had christened it the Gravity Dragons Thundering Maelstrom, when first cast the spell resembles a crackling ball of electricity. However when the orb makes contact with a target, it explodes in a violent maelstrom of gravitational energy that tears the target to shreds. When she had shown Ghidorah the golden dragon had applauded her ingenuity and asked how she had come up with it.

Desiree had shown Ghidorah how she had concentrated the gravitational energy in the palm of her hand, naturally Ghidorah decided to try the same. Only Ghidorah couldn't, though he managed to do something else entirely, when he focused the energy the golden dragon created another new spell. Ghidorah names this attack the Gravity Dragons Raging Thunder.

Acnologia also helped Ghidorah and Desiree get used to their new abilities, and more importantly got to battle the golden dragon every few days. Though he noticed that Desiree had taken a slight interest in him, something he ignored for now. The blue haired Dragon Slayer had grown much stronger with each training session with Ghidorah, in both his human and dragon forms. Yet Ghidorah always seemed several steps ahead during their battles, but the golden dragon gave no hints to him.

All the while Ghidorah kept training Desiree, molding the girl into his perfect disciple.


	4. IV

**Alright guys I've finally put together a plan for how things play out for Desiree and the Golden King of Terror! You'll see it begin to coalesce here! Also in this chapter Desiree is 16 years old, she was short for her age when Natsu rescued her from the bandits.**

 **Two months before the dragons disappear**

Ghidorah woke to a familiar sight, Desiree and Acnologia sparring as usual. Almost half a decade had passed since Ghidorah and Desiree had met. The girl had grown into a strong young woman who was stronger than most mages thrice her own age. Yet Ghidorah felt a distant surge of magical power, something that both Dragon Slayer's noticed.

Acnologia growled," I guess they're planning something after all", Ghidorah tilted his heads asking," Igneel and his ilk? No doubt they realized long ago that we're working together". Desiree and Acnologia nodded as the blonde asked," So what are we gonna do?", the bluenette grinned saying," I've got an idea. Listen hears the plan. Desiree you should join them, say that I killed Ghidorah, and he bought you enough time to escape".

Ghidorah nodded seeing the golden opportunity that had been presented saying," As much as I don't like it, Acnologia is right. We need someone on the inside, someone that can help us find them". Desiree was uncertain saying," I don't wanna leave you Dad", Ghidorah sighed saying," I don't want this either, but look at it this way you'll be helping me by keeping an eye on our enemies".

Desiree nodded stiffly knowing the golden dragon was right, Acnologia grunted," Let's get this over with". Ghidorah nodded as Desiree climbed onto his back as the golden dragon took to the skies, Ghidorah roaring," GRAVITY DRAGONS NEMESIS TEMPEST!", the storm gathering around him near instantly.

Ghidorah immediately set course for where he felt the energy had come from, Acnologia following in his dragon form. Occasionally Acnologia would launch a blast from his mouth that Ghidorah would swerve to avoid. Though he did let a few hit him, knowing that Acnologia was holding back somewhat.

As they flew Desiree noticed that there were several villages nearby that were watching the golden hydras flight. Eventually they were within a mile of where Ghidorah had sensed the surge of magic power. Descending quickly Ghidorah landed letting Desiree clamber off before he took flight again roaring," We will meet again Desiree!".

The golden hydra turned away as Acnologia followed, firing more energy blasts as the two flew off. Desiree wiped her tears before walking into the forest, a determined expression on her face. She had barely walked two dozen steps when a familiar dragon landed in her path.

Igneel growled," Where's that bastard Ghidorah?!", Desiree sobbed following the cover story that Acnologia and Ghidorah had come up with saying," He's leading Acnologia away, he left me here so that you could keep me safe". The red dragon scowled at the girl saying," If you're lying I won't hesitate to burn you to ashes, follow me", after he finished speaking Igneel started walking off, Desiree having to jog to keep up with his long strides.

After some time the two arrived in a clearing that housed the entrance to Igneel's cave, a familiar pink haired boy ran up to them saying," You're back dad! Wait is that- it is you! Man I wish I could remember your name". Desiree growled at Natsu shouting," MY NAMES DESIREE YOU IDIOT! HOW DID YOU FORGET?!", Natsu naturally snapped back," ITS BEEN FIVE YEARS! I'M SORRY ALRIGHT!".

Desiree paused at that remark before saying," Heh I had forgotten that much time had passed. I'm sorry Natsu", the pink haired boy simply brushed her off saying," Whatever". Igneel decided to interrupt saying," Did Ghidorah teach you how to use his style of magic?", Desiree nodded saying," Of course, though for some of the more physical spells, specifically involving my hands, my father couldn't do too much".

Igneel nodded at her answer, Natsu smirked saying," Why don't we fight! I wanna see how strong you are!", Desiree sweat dropped at his request. Igneel growled at the boy saying," It's rude to challenge a young woman to a fight Natsu! Especially when she's our guest". Natsu paused at that and Desiree said," My father is more than likely dead, he saved me from Acnologia. Ghidorah brought me here, hoping to spare me the black dragons wrath".

Igneel's eyes widened at her statement while Natsu asked," Who's Acnologia? Did he kill Ghidorah?", the red dragon growled," You don't need to worry about him, as for Acnologia... He is an evil dragon that's turned against us". Desiree smirked internally knowing the truth about Acnologia's origins before saying," Whatever that monster is I swear I will kill him", Igneel balked at that saying," I've seen many both human and dragon say the same. None of them still live".

Natsu had been silent during all of this, concerning Igneel somewhat until he said," I'll help ya Desiree!", Igneel roared," ABSOLUTELY NOT! I HAVEN'T SPENT ALL THIS TIME TRAINING YOU FOR YOU TO SIMPLY KILL YOURSELF FIGHTING SOMEONE FAR BEYOND YOUR ABILITIES!". Desiree snarled at the dragon shouting," YOU HAVEN'T LOST FAMILY TO ACNOLOGIA! I HAVE!", the girl couldn't stop the tears that started streaming down her face. Igneel realized that she was right the red dragon hadn't lost any family to Acnologia, yet he knew that she was still adamant in her anger towards him for the moment.

Natsu and Igneel weren't entirely sure how to comfort Desiree, though the human wrapped his arms around her shoulders, giving the girl a gentle hug. Desiree jumped at the sudden contact, but she slowly relaxed into it. Igneel nodded in approval and said," I'm glad to see that you're growing up some Natsu. Desiree I'm sorry for what I said, but I cannot in good conscience condone what you ask".

The golden haired girl nodded knowing that the red dragon was right saying," I'm sorry Igneel, I just miss my father. Now I'm alone again". Natsu cringed at that remembering when the two had first met five years before saying," I'm sorry about what happened that day". Desiree turned to him saying," It's alright Natsu, what happened that day wasn't your fault", the pink haired boy nodded knowing that she didn't blame him for what happened.

Desiree turned to Igneel and asked," Do you have anything to eat, I'm starving", her expression was sheepish making the red dragon laugh softly saying," Not at the moment, Natsu why don't you go find us some dinner. I must discuss some things with our guest". The pink haired boy nodded before running outside to find some food.

Igneel turned to Desiree and asked," You've trained with Ghidorah right?", at her nod the red dragon continued," If you would I'd like to see how strong you are in comparison to Natsu". Desiree nodded at his request, taking a stance and focusing her power.

Igneel was immediately shocked seeing that Desiree was far far stronger than Natsu. The red dragon realized that the golden haired girl was by far the strongest Dragon Slayer of the current group. Yet Igneel could see that physically Desiree was weaker than Natsu, but he figured he could fix that problem quickly.

When she reached her upper limit Igneel said," That's enough Desiree, I've seen all I need", at his statement the girl powered down. Desiree was curious and asked," What exactly did that show you?", the red dragon chuckled saying," Well you're clearly the strongest Dragon Slayer in terms of raw magic power. However you lack physical strength to support your magic. Not to say you aren't strong physically, but what happens if you run out of magical energy during a fight?".

Desiree went to say something but paused mulling over Igneel's words. Seeing that the girl understood what he meant Igneel said," I could help you in this area, but know that I won't be gentle", Desiree nodded stiffly. Igneel noticed how quiet the girl was and said," Why don't you get some sleep, I'll wake you when Natsu returns".

Desiree nodded tiredly at Igneel's words moving into a small nook and laying on the ground. The red dragon sighed and retrieved a blanket and pillow that Natsu had used when he was younger. Desiree was grateful and settled down for a nap.

 **The day the Dragons vanished**

Desiree woke up in a clearing not remembering what had happened the day before. When she looked around Desiree spotted Natsu not ten feet from where she sat. Yet when she cast her senses outwards Desiree couldn't sense Igneel or any other dragons in a hundred miles of her position.

Standing up Desiree walked over to Natsu, shaking the boy awake saying," Wake up flame brain, something's wrong". Natsu opened his eyes blearily groaning," What's up?", the blonde saying," I can't find Igneel, I think we're on our own". Natsu shot to his feet shouting," WHAT?!", Desiree jumped slightly saying," Calm down Natsu, we'll figure out what happened".

Natsu slowly calmed down, only to panic again screaming," IGNEEL WHERE ARE YOU?!", the pinkette sprinting into the forest making Desiree sigh in annoyance. The blonde decided not to follow Natsu in favor of trying something else. Desiree focused her magic, trying to boost her senses range.

Suddenly Desiree sensed a massive surge of magic power that was heading her way. Though when she focused on it she realized it was nowhere near as strong as Acnologia let alone Ghidorah. The presence turned out to be an old man, though what caught her attention was a golden scale hanging from a chain around his neck. Desiree growled," Who are you and where did you get that scale?", the man chuckled softly saying," I am Hades, as for the scale? I found it when I was a boy, why do you ask?".

Desiree sighed saying," I am Desiree, as for the scale? It belongs to my father the Golden King of Terror". Hades paused hearing the term Golden King of Terror saying," Truly? Well then I suppose you wish to find him don't you?". Desiree turned away for a moment saying," Yes I want to find him, but I am curious as to how you can help me in this endeavor".

Hades smiled softly saying," I have no doubt that he resides in the Grand Magic World. I merely need help from wizards like yourself to gather the keys to open the gateway there". Desiree glanced back at Hades asking," How many keys do you need?", the old man chuckled," Twelve in total, once we have them we will be able to summon the Black Wizard Zeref. He will provide our gateway".

Desiree paused at the mention of Zeref before saying," Zeref as in the Black Wizard who is responsible for some of the most dangerous magical artifacts in the world Zeref?". Hades grinned madly saying," Yes that Zeref my lady", Desiree grinned sadistically saying," Where do I sign up?".

 **Alright I'm gonna end this here. I apologize for late update but things have been hectic of late. However I'm back in business so expect more frequent updates.**


	5. V

**Hey there guys! I apologize for the wait, but I wanted to plan where this chapter would start. Now I've figured out a plan for our Princess of Terror! This chapter takes place a few days before the first episode of the series begins.**

 **Also Desiree WILL be a villain, seeing as she joined Grimoire Heart. Though she knows that Ghidorah and Acnologia are still alive by this point. All she needs to do now is track them down. For now let's get started shall we?**

 **Run down bar Kingdom of Fiore age 781**

Desiree swirled her drink absentmindedly waiting for the idiots from Eisenwald to show up. The door to the bar opened and a group of wizards walked up to her table, one of them asking," Why does the Princess of Terror seek out Eisenwald's reaper?". Desiree smirked softly before saying," I know what you have uncovered Erigor. I am interested in 'aquiring' this artifact", Erigor glared at the woman with a murderous glint in his eyes.

However Desiree smirked making the Dark wizard falter slightly, though before the conversation could continue the door opened revealing a tall red haired woman in armor. Desiree recognized her immediately as Fairy Tail's "Fairy Queen" Titania, or Erza Scarlet.

The redhead walked up to the bar, making Desiree sigh in relief Erigor noticed asking," You afraid of that fly?", Desiree shook her head saying," I could crush her in an instant. But I'm currently on a covert assignment, I'd rather not blow my cover". Erigor nodded before saying," You said you knew what we had found. How exactly did you get this information?", Desiree smirked darkly saying," I tortured one of your friends until he squealed".

Erigor growled until he felt the raw magical power rolling off of Desiree, the girl smirked blood red eyes glowing with glee at his sudden change in demeanor. Suddenly as quickly as it came the sensation was gone Erigor actually gasping making Desiree laugh quietly. Though she calmed herself down when Erza glanced over to their table, using a form of telepathy magic she had learned Desiree said," _Let's not attract her attention more than we have. Refer to Lullaby as the Artifact or suffer the wrath of both Titania and myself_ ".

Erigor nodded discretely saying," That's right the artifact one of my comrades dug up would fetch a nice price on the market. What are you willing to pay for it?". Desiree put a small hand to her chin in thought before saying," I suppose three million Jewels would suffice. What do you think?", Erigor's jaw hung loosely before he said," That sounds fantastic! I can have it delivered the day after tomorrow. Though I expect some form of payment today".

Desiree nodded softly saying," I'll give you half now, and the rest when it arrives. How does that sound?", Erigor nodded eagerly thinking,' _I can't believe how naive this bitch is! Once Scarlet leaves we'll take all of the money from her!_ '. Desiree glared at Erigor making him balk as he realized that the blonde had heard his thoughts.

Fortunately for the moron Erza left the bar, no doubt returning to Fairy Tail, Desiree sighing softly before saying," As long as you deliver Lullaby I will spare you and your guild mates lives, understand Erigor?". The wizard nodded, scowling at her smirking face making her laugh softlybefore she walked away with a satisfied air around her.

 **Two days later Oshibana Train Station**

Desiree growled furiously, not long after she had left Erigor the blonde had overheard his command to keep Lullaby from her. Not only that but to attack her on sight, Desiree sighed as she decided to track down Lullaby herself, seeking a guild mate of Erigors called Kageyama.

Apparently the man had discovered Lullabies resting place and exhumed the artifact. Knowing what he looked like Desiree decided to take the train until she found her quarry. Unfortunately she found out that Erza Scarlet had decided to investigate, having recognized Erigor, the problem was she wasn't alone.

The Scarlet swords woman had brought along three guild mates, Gray Fullbuster a man skilled with Ice Make Magic. A blonde woman who seemed familiar to Desiree, but she couldn't place where she had seen her before. Finally there was Natsu Dragneel, he had grown stronger since they last crossed paths, but he was nowhere near her level when she got serious.

Sitting back in her seat Desiree watched as Dragneel was knocked out by Erza, halting his panic for riding the train. The blonde smirked at that watching as a blue cat sat in the brown eyed girls lap and started talking about what kind of magic Erza used. Fullbuster interjected showing off his Ice Make Magic to the woman, Desiree decided to take a nap before her eyes found her target.

Kageyama was watching the Fairy Tail members with a scowl on his face, no doubt wanting to murder them all. Then his gaze turned to the red eyed woman and he froze, no doubt Erigor having warned him. Desiree moves from her seat and ambled towards Kageyama with a small smile on her face. Though she noticed Erza glancing at her with a suspicious expression on her face.

When she was next to Kageyama Desiree asked," Is the seat next to you taken?", at her question the black haired man shook his head. Desiree smirked sitting next to Kageyama, delighting in his uneasy expression before saying," We both know what I've come for, I'm willing to let you live if you give it to me now". Kageyama swallowed nervously asking," If don't? What will you do to me?", Desiree grew deathly silent before growling," You will suffer a death far more painful than you can imagine".

Kageyama was shaking in fear making Desiree smirk maliciously saying," Give it up and you get to live", the man thought about it before handing the cursed flute to her. Desiree smiled sweetly saying," That wasn't so bad was it?", before Kageyama could answer he passed out. Never to wake up as Desiree had pulsed some of her magic through his body, stopping his heart immediately and granting him a quick death.

Standing up and walking back to her former seat Desiree felt Ezra's eyes on her again, and she found herself confronted by the scarlet sword wielder. Erza growled," I remember you from that bar! You were talking to Erigor the Reaper! What business did you have with a Dark Guild?!". Desiree sighed sadly before saying," They had stolen something from my family, I decided to get it back", Erza retorted," A likely story, but I've heard similar things before. You will be coming with us".

Desiree sighed again, saying," You'll have to catch me first Erza Scarlet!", before she jumped out a window, using her Gravity Dragon Slayer Magic to cushion her fall. As soon as the red eyed girl was on her feet she started running, she had barely made it twenty feet away when Erza followed in her Black Wing Armor screaming," YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!".

Desiree snarled before roaring," GRAVITY DRAGONS NEMESIS TEMPEST!", seeing the redheads shock the blonde used the opportunity to run into the forest. The entire time Desiree ran she felt her instincts berating her for running from a fight she could have won. Though she countered saying that even if she beat scarlet the rest of Fairy Tail would come after her for revenge.

When she was certain she was not being followed Desiree let the spell fade, the storm dissipating in moments, she pulled out a communication Lacrima. When she activated it Master Hades appeared a few moments later asking," Have you recovered Lullaby?", Desiree smirked triumphantly unveiling the demonic artifact.

Hades smirked broadly before saying," Fantastic work as always, but I feel something went wrong", Desiree nodded saying," Erza Scarlet attempted to apprehend me. Fortunately I managed to escape". The man frowned slightly saying," You must move with care, you are Grimoire Heart's Princess of Terror. Should you fall I would not have a proper successor".

Desiree nodded saying," I understand Master Hades. I'll return at once", after she finished speaking the blonde vanished in a flash of light. Not a minute later Erza, Gray, Lucy, and Natsu entered the clearing. The scarlet swords woman growling," I thought you said she went this way Natsu?", the pinkette growled back," She did. It doesn't make any sense. Her scent is here, but I can't figure out which way she went".

Erza sighed saying," I hope she isn't doing something bad", Lucy and Gray nodding while Natsu looked confused. The scarlet sword wielder noticed asking," What's wrong Natsu?", the Fire Dragon Slayer growled," I know who she is! It's Desiree! I thought she died years ago". The other three were confused by what Natsu said Erza asking," Who's this Desiree?", the pinkette growled saying," She was a Dragon Slayer like me but her element was Gravity. I'm not sure how exactly she fights, but I remember her dad. King Ghidorah was his name, he was an evil bastard that wanted to rule the world. I'm not sure if she wants what he did".

 **Grimoire Heart Airship somewhere over Fiore**

Desiree opened her eyes, finding herself back in her room, deciding to change into a new set of clothes Desiree went with a sleeveless shirt and an armored skirt that went to her knees. As she left her room Desiree caught the scent of a familiar male walking towards her, turning she spotted Zancrow walking her way.

When he spotted her he asked," Hey Des how did the mission go?", Desiree scowled at the nickname before saying," I can't say, only Master Hades needs to know. Not an insignificant insect like yourself". Zancrow scowled at her insult snarling," I outta beat you into the ground for that one Des", Desiree smirked saying," Try me, you remember well that this didn't go well for you last time".

The other blonde scowled at her remark before saying," Whatever, go see Master Hades first then we can spar", Desiree's smirk widened before she continued on her way. It wasn't long before she entered the throne room, Hades reclining on the throne as Desiree approached him. The man said," Let me see Lullaby", Desiree drew the magic flute from her dress and handed it to Hades.

Hades's eyes glowed with glee seeing the magical instrument saying," Have you tested it's magic?", Desiree shook her head saying," I didn't have the time Master, but if you would like a demonstration I will find a suitable target". Hades smiled evilly saying," Why not target the Guildmasters meeting", Desiree shook her head saying," No they will be well protected, let's use the village on Galuna Island. It's isolated and no one goes there because of the 'curse' on the island".

Hades raised an eyebrow at her statement asking," What of Ultears operation on the island to revive Deloria?", Desiree smirked saying," The villagers aren't necessary for the demons revival, if they were I wouldn't have suggested it". Hades laughed at her response saying," Then we head for Galuna Island!", Desiree smirked saying," I need to take care of something first though", Hades asked," Zancrow?", the blonde haired woman nodded.

Hades sighed saying," Don't hurt him too badly, he's a necessary part of my plan", Desiree rolled her eyes saying," No promises Master". As she walked away Desiree heard him muttering," I need to find a way of controlling her. She's become too unpredictable". Desiree put that detail away for later, making her way towards the training room to spar with Zancrow.

 **Training room ten minutes later**

Desiree waited patiently for her opponent to arrive, meditating by focusing her gravitational energy in a sphere in front of her. The sphere of pure power was almost a meter across, the occasional bolt of energy lancing off to strike the ground. Though she dispelled it when Zancrow entered the room with his usual cocky smirk.

Desiree took up a stance, arms raised in front of her, legs bent lightly ready to bound forward. Zancrow however was standing nonchalantly, waiting for her to make the first move. Deciding to oblige her opponent Desiree shot forward, right hand glowing with power, Zancrow dodged the first punch only for Desiree to hit him with her left hand roaring," GRAVITY DRAGONS STEEL FIST!".

Zancrow was sent skidding backwards, when he stopped the red eyed man chuckled saying," Not bad, you're getting stronger. Now try this on for size. FIRE GODS BELLOW!". At his shout a gout of black fire flew towards Desiree who smirked shouting," GRAVITY DRAGONS ROAR!", at her cry a maelstrom of gravitational energy lanced from her maw, completely obliterating Zancrow's spell.

The red eyed man was forced to dodge the attack, only to run in Desiree who kicked him roaring," GRAVITY DRAGONS TALON!". The force of the kick forced Zancrow to his knees, though he recovered quickly lashing out with a kick of his own shouting," DIE DAMN YOU!".

Desiree easily dodged his kick before roaring," GRAVITY DRAGONS THUNDERING MAELSTROM!", Zancrow was unable to dodge the point blank attack and was sent flying backwards by the spell. Deciding that the fight was over Desiree said," That's another win for me Zan, you seriously need to step it up a notch if you expect to survive".

Zancrow snarled saying," That was a lucky shot Des, next time I'll beat you!", Desiree smirked evilly saying," That'll be the day Zancrow, for now let's get to work". The blonde man nodded knowing that Desiree would probably beat him again during their next match, but focused more on her statement asking," What exactly are we doing?", the blonde woman glanced at him saying," Testing Lullaby on Galuna Island".

 **I'll leave this one here, I'm essentially gonna combine the Eisenwald and Galuna Island arcs. Though how things end _will_ be different. Nobody's going to bite it yet so don't worry about that. At least nobody important anyway. **


	6. VI

**Hey guys and gals I'm back with the latest chapter of The King of Terrors Disciple! In this chapter we get to see Desiree cut loose! Before I forget Kaiju-O Danny I'm very curious about your request. I'm definitely putting it into consideration, but I'm not sure what I could do with that. Enough of my rambling, let's get started!**

 **Two days later Grimoire Heart Airship skies over Galuna Island**

Desiree smirked darkly as she looked down at her target, the village on the island was a small one. Though when she cast her senses out towards the village she frowned slightly as she felt the presence of a wizard outside the gates to the village. Glancing towards Hades she asked a silent question which he answered saying," Go forth and sow Terror into their hearts!", Desiree smirked cackling like her father.

The blonde jumped off the ship, cackling all the while, as she fell Desiree roared," GRAVITY DRAGONS TEMPEST RUSH!", at her roar her speed increased tenfold. Her body was wreathed in gravitational energy and glowing with power, upon landing Desiree let the spell fade out as she focused her attention on the gate before her.

The blonde was stopped by a voice saying," HALT! Who are you? What do you want from us?", Desiree smirked darkly deciding to have some fun she asked," Where's the hospitality? I heard that this place had some great food. I was wanting to try some". The voice said," What guild are you from?", Desiree's response was," I'm a freelance wizard, I don't really have a guild".

The voice growled saying," Then show us your badge! All freelance wizards report to the Magic Council!", Desiree sighed saying," Oh fuck it. GRAVITY DRAGONS ROAR!". The surge of gravitational energy tore the gate asunder allowing her into the village as she walked in Desiree was confronted by a short man with the craziest sideburns she'd ever seen.

The man growled," Why have you really come here?!", Desiree cackled madly saying," I've come to claim your souls!", as she spoke Desiree drew Lullaby from her dress and began playing a tune. A stream of black smoke appeared from the flute, quickly moving towards a male villager who had a pair of horns on his head.

When the smoke touched his body the villager screamed in agony before collapsing to the ground. Desiree kept playing the demonic instrument, killing another dozen villagers before stopping. Looking over the corpses Desiree smirked evilly before saying," I'm glad that I thought to test it here. No real threat to me, though _you_ were unexpected".

At her statement a figure walked into her line of sight, a black haired man walked up to Desiree saying," The Holy One told me you'd come. It's good to see you Desiree Ghidrah Keizer. I am Raiden an acolyte of the Order of the Golden Demise, I was sent here by the Holy One to bring you to him". Desiree smiled saying," Let me finish these cretins, and then we can go", Raiden nodded before moving behind Desiree.

The blonde decided to finish up and roared," GRAVITY DRAGONS ROAR!", Desiree's attack brought oblivion to all it touched. After a few moments Desiree let the spell fade away, and she was pleased with the results of her work. The village was completely destroyed, though Desiree could sense a few survivors among the carnage.

Desiree went to finish the job only for Raiden to say," Allow me milady, I've yet to whet my fangs in blood this day", as he spoke Raiden drew a katana from it's scabbard. The blonde noticed the blade had a powerful aura that reeked of death, and more importantly her father's symbol carved into the tsuba of the sword.

Raiden was suddenly wreathed in a storm of gravitational energy that made Desiree pause momentarily before the black haired man blurred into motion. Those villagers that remained were violently cut to pieces as Raiden moved faster than they could see. Desiree smirked at the display saying," Well done Raiden, I'm impressed by your skill with the blade. Not to mention your control over gravity, did my father teach you?".

At her question Raiden shook his head saying," No milady, I was taught by our master Metfies. He was the first after you to meet the Holy One, though he was not taught the skills you were. Rather he took to his teachings in a different manner, becoming the first to harness Gravity Magic. He forged this blade Terrors Fang from a tooth of the Holy One. It was meant to be _yours_ upon your return".

Desiree paused hearing that gesturing for the man to hand her the sword Desiree inspected every single facet of the sword. She was looking for a specific sign that it was forged from Ghidorah's teeth and found it almost instantly. The blades Aura was the same as her fathers own, though slightly weaker as it was no longer a part of the golden dragon.

Desiree glanced at Raiden who said," Our Leader wishes to meet you Lady Keizer", the blonde nodded saying," Let's get going then Raiden". As she spoke Desiree felt Zancrow land behind the two making her say," Don't worry Zan, Lullaby works so take the flute back to Master Hades. I've got something to take care of at the moment, I'll return soon".

Zancrow frowned at her statement, but before he could object Desiree dropped the flute into his hand and walked away with Raiden. The blonde man tried to stop Desiree only for her to send him flying with a vicious backhand as she jumped into the air, wings of gravitational energy sprouting from her back. Raiden meanwhile drew a second sword from a magic circle and swung the blade creating a cloud that he somehow rode.

Deciding to ask about it later Desiree simply angled herself to follow Raiden as he took off towards the south, quickly leaving Galuna Island behind. Suddenly Hades was in front of them, having teleported before they had gone out of his range, shouting," WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!". Desiree frowned slightly saying," Going to visit my fathers cult leader, he may know where Ghidorah is", Raiden nodded saying," Metfies has a special way to contact the Holy One, if she wishes to speak with him Metfies will gladly allow her to use it".

Hades glowered at Raiden saying," As for you ruffian, you are an unknown to me. Therefore you shall come with me, so I can be certain you are not a threat to the Grimoire Heart". Desiree snarled surprising Hades saying," I don't give a damn Hades! He's says he can help me reach my father, you may have started helping me find leads but not much else".

Hades growled saying," I apologize for that Desiree, but I want to ensure that this man is not a threat to you", Raiden decided to interrupt saying," If it will earn your trust I will go with you Sir Hades. Though understand I serve only the Holy One and his Disciple". The older man sighed saying," Nevermind then, I've seen your kind before. I can trust you to keep our Princess safe?", at Raiden's nod Hades continued," Then I will allow this Desiree, but know I'll be watching".

Desiree nodded saying," Thanks Master Hades, I'll be back soon", she noticed how Hades frowned but ignored him in favor of following Raiden as he flew towards the south. As Hades watched them go he growled," Keep her safe, Raiden Lord of Thunder. If you fail I will personally rip you apart".

 **Two days later, Temple of the Order of the Golden Demise**

Desiree couldn't help but be impressed by the following her father had gained in her absence. The temple was massive, though she would rather call it a fortress as it was built like a large castle with several parapets spaced at intervals along the walls perimeter. The blonde turned to Raiden asking," How long has this been a thing Raiden?", the black haired man turned to her saying," We who serve the Golden Demise have been around for centuries, though this Temple is only one century old".

Desiree nodded saying," I had wondered what my fathers followers would be like. At least they're not complete fools". Raiden glanced at her saying," The Elders of our order won't take kindly to that attitude. I only warn you Lady Keizer, the Elders have yet to see your power themselves".

The blonde woman nodded saying," I suppose you're right Raiden, but know I won't hesitate to obliterate any that challenge me". The black haired man chuckled saying," I won't deny you that Lady Keizer", as they continued walking the pair were approached by a blonde man.

Desiree directed her gaze to the man, feeling his immense power immediately asking," Who are you?", the man smiled softly saying," I am Primarch Metfies, head of the Order of the Golden Demise". Desiree bowed her head respectfully saying," It's an honor Primarch, I am Desiree Ghidrah Keizer, the Gravity Dragon Slayer".

At her statement Metfies bowed at the waist saying," Lady Keizer it truly is an honor to meet the Princess of Terror", Desiree smirked saying," My father has told you of me? Good, then you know I can be as viscous as he when properly roused". Metfies nodded saying," Of course Lady Keizer, though some of the Elders will doubt your claims. I don't though, I can feel the Golden Kings blood flowing through your veins".

Desiree's smirk faded slowly before she frowned saying," Raiden told me that you have a way to contact my father. Could you allow me to use it so I can let him know I'm still alive". Metfies nodded saying," Of course Lady Keizer, but first I would recommend introducing yourself to the Elders. They wouldn't take kindly for someone other than myself using it, unless they knew who was of course".

The blonde woman nodded saying," You're not wrong Primarch, so when can I speak with them?", Metfies put a hand to his chin in thought before saying," I could call a meeting tonight, but I believe tomorrow would work better. I only suggest that as you and Raiden traveled a long way to come here".

Desiree nodded saying," I can wait one more day, though no more than that", Metfies nodded in agreement saying," I can have someone lead you to your quarters. That way you can rest until it's time". The blonde woman nodded before Raiden spoke up saying," I could do that Primarch, I have no other duties at the moment", Metfies nodded wordlessly giving his approval.

 **I'm gonna end this one here, I apologize for not updating this sooner but I've been busy with personal issues. Though I'm not giving up any time soon.**


	7. VII

**Hey everyone I'm back! I'm not gonna waste any time and get this ball rolling!**

 **The Temple of the Golden Demise the next morning**

Desiree woke to the feeling of a great pressure in the air, but before she could discern its source it was gone. Deciding to ignore it for now the blonde dressed herself in a crimson tunic with gold armor worn over her leggings. To complete the look Desiree fixed the Terrors Fang to her belt, feeling confident that she would see her father this day.

As she walked out of her room Desiree found Raiden waiting for her, though his outfit was very different than before. The black haired man had garbed himself in a set of golden armor that was forged to simulate her father's scales, the helm looking similar to her father's head.

Desiree couldn't help asking," Did you make that to honor my father? Or was this something else that relates to Ghidorah?", Raiden said," In a way yes this armor was made to honor the Holy One, but it also serves the purpose of identifying the guardian of the Princess of Terror". The blonde paused hearing that before saying," We both know that I don't need a bodyguard Raiden, but I appreciate the thought nonetheless".

The black haired man chuckled saying," That is very true, though I doubt that the Elders will agree with you", Desiree nodded in agreement. As they walked towards the chamber the Elders had gathered in Desiree noticed that several people had started following the pair.

Raiden spoke up saying," Those that follow us are curious as to why I wear this armor. They don't yet know you are here", Desiree nodded, deciding to remain silent until they arrived at the Elders chamber. Once they entered the room finding Metfies standing before five older men whose outfits mirrored the Primarchs own.

Though Desiree could plainly see that they were weaker than Metfies, though she put that thought aside as one addressed her," Who is this girl Primarch? And why is Raiden wearing the Terror Mail?". Metfies smiled softly saying," To answer both of your questions Elder Maxion, this is the Princess of Terror our Holy One has told us of. That is why Raiden wears the Terror Mail". His declaration was met with silence before the to his right said," What proof is there that she is the one that carries our Holy Ones blood in her veins? For all we know this girl is simply a student that has caught your eye".

At his response Desiree simply flared her a small portion of her power, shaking the room with it alone before saying," I'm not one for these sorts of things, but I am Desiree Ghidrah Keizer Princess of Terror. I was granted some of the Golden Kings blood as a child, and I like him will not abide ignorance". At her statement the elders glared openly at her, flaring their own power, actually managing to surprise Desiree as they were stronger than she first thought.

Desiree smirked softly before saying," I meant no disrespect towards you all, I was merely warning you", at her statement Metfies said," It is true that she is young, but I know that all present can feel the power rolling off of her. It's only comparable is the Golden King's own strength".

The Elder who had first spoken said," I believe I speak for all present that her power is but a raindrop before an ocean when compared to the Holy Ones might". Desiree frowned saying," I didn't want to destroy the temple, but if you insist", when she finished speaking the whole temple started shaking as her aura appeared around her body. Metfies sighed softly before saying," I believe that's enough Lady Keizer", at his statement the blonde woman slowly let her power recede.

The Elders all wore shocked expressions as Desiree smirked as Raiden stood quietly Metfies said," Now that that matter has been settled Lady Keizer would like to use the Gammatron to commune with the Holy One". The Elders frowned before saying," We have no reason to deny her the right to commune with the Holy One. However we feel she should earn that privilege through a trial".

Desiree snarled," I have waited for years to see my father again! I will not hesitate to obliterate every last one of you! No one will stand between me and my father". Metfies frowned softly saying," Calm yourself Lady Keizer. I can understand why you are upset, but I must acquiesce to their demand. However I shall choose your opponent". The blonde woman scowled at his retort but nodded regardless knowing she couldn't change the Primarch's mind.

 **One hour later, main training ground of the Order of the Golden Demise**

Desiree stood across from the challenger that Metfies had picked for her, he was known as Einz Sin. Apparently he was a prodigy in the style of the Order, strong enough to be considered second only to Raiden in strength. Though she noticed that he was eyeing her like a piece of candy that had caught his attention, even licking his lips.

That made Desiree scowl at him before Raiden said," This match will go until either of you are unable to continue. That does mean that no killing is allowed, however you may injure your opponent at your leasure". Hearing that made Desiree cackle for a moment while Einz frowned saying," I'd rather not hurt someone as beautiful as you milady", the blonde woman smiled cruelly saying," I don't have any such reservations".

Raiden glanced at both combatants before saying," Begin!", at his shout Desiree shot forward roaring," GRAVITY DRAGONS STEEL FIST!". Einz narrowly dodged the punch, but Desiree caught him with a kick as she screamed," GRAVITY DRAGONS CRUSHING TALON!", the force of her kick sending him flying into a wall.

Einz roared as he stood up shouting," GRAVITY MAELSTROM!", at his shout a sphere of dark power flew from his hands. Yet Desiree's smirk grew wider as she caught his attack with one hand. After admiring the spell she threw it back at Einz, adding her own power to the attack, changing its color to an electric gold. Einz was so surprised by that move that before he could dodge the ball of gravitational energy slammed into his chest.

The sphere detonated with incredible force, simultaneously knocking out Einz, and sending him flying into the seating area that the Elders were in. Said Elders were shocked that Einz had been defeated by Desiree, even more so they were terrified by the Princess of Terrors might. The blonde smirked at their expressions before saying," I've earned the right to speak with my father no?", Metfies nodded saying," Yes you have, if you would follow me I will take you to the Gammatron".

 **Twenty minutes later, the Chamber of Communion**

Desiree was honestly awed by the so called "Gammatron", it was a massive crystal spire that glowed an ominous emerald with golden striations running across its surface. The room it was housed in was enough to hold it, and her father as he had once been, so as he was now Ghidorah could easily stand at his full height without worry of breaking the ceiling. Yet when she focused all her senses on the crystal Desiree could plainly see that it was something that Ghidorah had created, perhaps to one day contact her again.

Metfies watched her patiently as she studied the crystalline structure before saying," All you need do is channel your magic through the Gammatron crystal, and call forth the Golden Demise". Desiree nodded saying," Thank you Primarch Metfies, I have waited a long time to see him again", Metfies nodded at her thanks before excusing himself from the room.

After a few moments Desiree walked up to the crystal and sat in front of it, beginning to channel her magic through the structure. Almost immediately she felt a connection to the crystal and cried out," COME FORTH FATHER!", at her shout the crystal glowed like an emerald star, the striations sparking across its surface visibly. The entire room began to shake as a dark portal opened above her, its edges glowing with golden light, after a few moments a golden glow appeared at it's heart.

The glow faded to show Ghidorah in his full glory, his scales were as polished as ever, yet Desiree could see that the years had been difficult for him. He bore a few scars, and his right head was missing a couple small horns, but what surprised her the most was his power. When they had been forced to take separate paths all those years ago he had been slightly stronger than Igneel. Now though she was certain that the Fire Dragon King would fall before Ghidorah without much difficulty for the golden dragon.

Desiree smiled brightly, genuinely happy for the first time in years, yet Ghidorah said nothing as he landed before her. His silence worried her, but before she could speak Metfies reentered the room. When he saw the Golden King he bowed saying," I have finally done as you asked of me all those years ago Holy One. I have delivered to you the Princess of Terror!".

 **I'm gonna end this one here, I have to apologize for the long wait but things have been hectic. I'm fixing to move in the next two weeks so I won't be able to update until after that time has passed.**


	8. VIII

**Here's the next installment of the King of Terror's Disciple! Now to answer some questions that have been raised, Raiden and the Elders are not based on Mortal Kombat. The former is based on Raiden from the Metal Gear series, specifically Revengence. As for the Elders, I kinda based them on the Jedi Council from Star Wars. Though instead of being peacekeeping warrior monks with laser swords, they're a group of powerful fanatics that worship the King of Terror.**

 **One last thing before we start, Desiree is NOT going to be joining Fairy Tail. She's going to stay a villain through and through. That means she's going to side with Grimoire Heart when the war between Fairy Tail and the Grimoire Heart begins. So I don't want to see any complaints about that, ESPECIALLY since Desiree is the daughter of GHIDORAH. Now that that's outta the way enjoy!**

 **The Temple of the Golden Demise, Gammatron chamber**

Desiree was almost crying, she hadn't seen her father for seven years and she couldn't control her happiness seeing him again. Yet she could see that Ghidorah didn't recognize her, the golden dragon looking at her strangely. Deciding to get his attention she said," Father it's me, Desiree", at her statement his eyes widened before his middle head said,"Metfies leave us", at his command the Primarch nodded before quietly leaving the room. Once he was gone Ghidorah asked," Is it really you my daughter?".

The blonde woman nodded saying," It is father, I know it's been a long time, but I have returned", Ghidorah nodded all three of his heads before the middle said," For you I doubt it's been as long as it was for me". Desiree tilted her head in confusion asking," What do you mean? It's been seven years right?", Ghidorah shook his heads all three saying," It's been _four hundred_ years for us. I had feared you perished long ago, but it seems Acnologia was right".

Desiree paled, horror apparent on her face making Ghidorah say," It's all right my Princess, all that matters to me is that you're safe", as he spoke the golden dragon enveloped her in a hug with his wings. Desiree sobbed quietly making Ghidorah say," We are destined to outlast all save the stars my child, you know well how long I have lived. Be grateful that you were _sent_ forward in time, rather than watch everything change as I have". The blonde woman dried her tears and asked," What about Acnologia? Is he still alive?", Ghidorah chuckled saying," Yes, like us he is not able be defeated by time, though he has grown stronger, much more so than I think he would normally have".

Desiree giggled at his nervous expression before asking," Where is he then? I figured that you would have stuck together while I was gone". Ghidorah sighed his left head growling," He decided to take a proactive approach to finding Igneel after about a decade had passed. Though he occasionally would come see if you had returned". The right head continued," However as the months turned to years turned to decades he eventually stopped coming. But now that you have returned perhaps he will return himself".

Desiree nodded but said nothing making the middle head ask," Are you well my daughter? You seem troubled?", the blonde sighed softly before saying," Before I found this place I joined a Dark Guild called Grimoire Heart, it's leader Master Hades found me after Igneel abandoned me and Natsu". Ghidorah paused before asking," Igneel abandoned you and Natsu?!", Desiree nodded saying," Yeah he did, apparently he wasn't the only one who did though. Every dragon that had a student did from what I learned".

The golden dragon frowned at her statement making her say," That's not all though, apparently there a Dragon Lacrimas that popped up and there's now artificial Dragon Slayers. Of those I only know of one, Laxus Dreyar of Fairy Tail". Ghidorah's frown only deepened further before he asked," What kind of Dragon Slayer was his Lacrima imprinted from?", the blonde paused for a moment before saying," Lightning if I remember correctly, though his power is nothing compared to ours".

Before more could be said Metfies reentered the room and said," Holy One, the Elders seek your council", Ghidorah turned to face the Primarch and said," Bring them to me". At his command the blonde man nodded before walking outside, and almost immediately returned with the Elders making Ghidorah ask," Were you lot spying on us? If so I will not hesitate to have you all executed by my daughter". The Elders terror was palpable before Metfies said," They were not Holy One, they simply wonder now that Lady Keizer has returned will you give her the armor?".

Desiree glanced at her father and asked," What is he talking about father?", the Elders bristled hearing her question, but before they could say anything Ghidorah said," It was something that I created in the time that you have been gone. A set of armor I had commissioned for _you_ to wield, and would also amplify your magic". The Elders scowled openly catching Ghidorah's attention, the golden dragon asking," Do you fools have a problem with my decision?If so speak up".

The Elders glanced at each other before the oldest of them growled," This wench has hardly proven herself, all she has done is insult our ways. She is undeserving of the weapon". Ghidorah's expression was unreadable as the tension skyrocketed, the air becoming heavy with it before the golden dragon growled," Elder Magnis step forward and face your judgement". Elder Magnis walked up to the golden dragon and said," I do not fear death Holy One, you know this", Ghidorah smirked saying," You should Magnis, Desiree if you would be so kind as to deliver your judgement".

Desiree smirked darkly before saying," Gravity Dragons Draining Vortex", as she spoke Magnis was enveloped in a vortex of gravitational energy that began draining his life force as well as his magic power. Within moments Magnis was reduced to a shriveled corpse that turned to ash as the muscles were atomized, when Desiree let the spell fade the other Elders looked at with fearful expressions making her laugh loudly.

Ghidorah nodded in approval before asking," Does anyone else have a problem with my decision?", the remaining Elders shook their heads making Ghidorah say," Then begone! As for you Metfies fetch the armor and return at once". At his command the Elders retreated from the room as Metfies followed, though Desiree could tell he had been pleased by the death of Elder Magnis.

Once the Primarch had left the room Ghidorah turned back to Desiree and said," That was impressive, I'm surprised you didn't let up once he started screaming". The blonde woman giggled softly before saying," I have killed many before that fool, and I know more will fall to my sword", at her statement the golden dragon nodded. Fortunately they didn't have to wait long until Metfies returned with Raiden, the latter carrying a large chest that exuded power.

 **Grimoire Heart Airship, Hades Throne Room two days later**

Hades was furious, his prized pupil hadn't returned from her trip for almost a week, and more importantly she had continued to provide their enemies a chance to gather strength to move against them. Though before he could think more on the subject a gold light nearly blinded him before it faded as quickly as it had appeared, revealing Desiree standing before him.

However she wasn't alone, Raiden stood at her side weary a set of gold armor that resonated with the power Desiree normally exuded. That wasn't the only thing that that caught his attention, the Gravity Dragon Slayer herself was wearing a set of armor similar to Raiden, but hers was much more ornate, the metal almost had an ethereal glow to it. Desiree's armor exuded even more power than Raiden's own, the pressure it gave almost creating a singularity with it's power alone.

Hades couldn't hide his shock making Desiree smirk, though he recovered quickly and said," It is good to see you again Desiree, though I am curious where did you acquire that armor?". Desiree smiled brightly saying," I was given this, the Kyofu no Yoroi by my father. Also Raiden has been ordered by my father to guard me at all times", Hades frowned at the mention of her father and asked," You were able to contact him? Why have you returned then?".

The blondes smile turned into a viscous smirk as she said," I wanted to keep the promise I made to you all those years ago. I'll ensure Zeref's return", Hades nodded at her statement before saying," Very well, though I assume you no longer wish to rule once I pass on". Desiree shook her head saying," Actually I still want to rule Master. Don't go and get Bluenotes hopes up just yet", Hades nodded though he said nothing. Raiden took the opportunity to say," Though I was charged by the Holy One to guard Lady Keizer I was also ordered to assist you in any manner you see fit".

Hades nodded again but this time he said," Well then I have a request of you Desiree, Raiden. It would seem that Phantom Lord has taken a mission from the Heartphelia patriarch to recover his daughter. The only problem is she joined Fairy Tail, and more importantly is apparently becoming attached to their Dragon Slayer". Desiree started laughing making Hades frown before she stopped herself and said," I'm sorry Master Hades, it's just that I can't see that idiot Natsu being attracted to anyone like that".

Hades nodded understanding what she meant before saying," What I would like you to do is capture the Heartphelia heiress and bring her to me". Desiree nodded and asked," When should we leave?", Hades said," As soon as you're ready. That fool Jose is currently having his Dragon Slayer trash Fairy Tail's Guild Hall. Jose knows Makarov won't make a move unless one of his so called children are harmed. So what you will do is wait until Makarov goes on the offensive, hopefully our target will stay behind".

 **I'm gonna end this one here. Also if you guys have any spell suggestions please leave them in the review column.**


	9. IX

**I'm back with chapter 9 of the King of Terrors Disciple! In this chapter we get the beginning of the Phantom Lord arc with some changes. Mainly Desiree's intervention in the capture of Lucy, and how that will change things for the canon arc.**

 **Though I figure there's some questions about the limit of her abilities regarding the Dragon Slayer side of things. She's similar to Wendy in that she draws from Gravity all the time. However unlike her Desiree can also take in other elements to recharge herself if needed. Though unlike Natsu she can't use these other elements to augment her abilities.**

 **At this point in the story she's twice as strong as Zancrow.** **That means anyone besides Makarov or Mystogan will be unable to hurt her much. Though that's _without_ Dragon Force, _with_ it she's on par with Hades himself. But she's never had a proper opponent to use it against save for Acnologia and Ghidorah. Mainly because it drains her magic power reservoir quickly. As for her getting a separate transformation I'm open to ideas, but I'm leaning towards giving her a Ghidorah like dragon form. **

**But I'm not sure what it should look like, if any of you have any suggestions please let me know. The same goes for any Spell Suggestions you might have for Desiree, or the Order of the Golden Demise. Okay enough of that let's begin!**

 **Magnolia Inn two days after Desiree's return**

Desiree yawned as she opened her eyes, and glancing to her left seeing Raiden was still sleeping quietly. The Gravity Dragon Slayer was surprised that the Iron Dragon Slayer was the one that trashed the Fairy Tail Guild Hall, having seen the damage the day before. Though Desiree was careful to cover her scent as she had spotted Natsu walking around the town with her target.

Speaking of the target, Lucy Heartphelia was a blonde like herself, but her figure put Desiree's to shame. The blonde heiress had a bust that was thrice the size of her own and her hips were wider as well. All in all Lucy was a knockout of a girl, that being said Desiree had charms of her own. Her crimson eyes glowed like blood red ruby's, and while her figure wasn't as immediately eye catching her personality was certainly the first thing people saw about her.

The blonde Dragon Slayer carried herself like the Princess she was, the outfits she normally wore accentuated this quality. This naturally drew those in power to her, allowing Desiree to manipulate them to her hearts content. Though she didn't always show this side of herself as the blonde also had a gentler side that only her father and Acnologia had been allowed to see.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts Desiree got up and walked into the rooms bathroom, having decided to take a shower. The Gravity Dragon Slayer walked out only ten minutes later to see Raiden sitting up in his bed, a his eyes wide with fear. Desiree gave her "guardian" a curious look asking," Did you have a nightmare Raiden?", at her question the dark haired man said," I'm uncertain, the dream I had felt more like a premonition".

The blonde gave him a pointed look making Raiden say," I glimpsed a great battle. You were fighting Natsu, but he was using Dragon Force and another power. The battle was so great that it shook the world". Desiree paused before saying," If that is to come then Natsu better get ready to experience terror unlike any before. But enough of that, we need to be ready. I sensed Gajeel attack one of the weaker teams in Fairy Tail last night. So Makarov will make his move soon".

As she spoke the ground began shaking as the two gravity magic users sensed Makarov's power rise considerably. Without saying a word Desiree left the room to investigate the disturbance. Raiden followed quickly, having changed into a black gi with white accents, the two found most of the town gathered around a large tree in the Central Park of Magnolia.

What they found disgusted Desiree as she saw that the Iron Dragon Slayer had brutally beaten three Fairy Tail members. Even going so far as to chain them to the tree, and paint the Phantom Lord insignia on the lone females stomach. Raiden noted her reaction and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder saying," We must keep our composure less our enemies find us", the blonde nodded softly as she glared at the tree.

Though she averted her eyes when she spotted Erza Scarlet walking up to the Guildmaster of Fairy Tail. Deciding to retreat for the moment Desiree and Raiden walked away from the park, just walking around town until they noticed a large portion of Fairy Tail's members heading out of Magnolia. Desiree smirked saying," Once they're gone we strike, but before that we must deal with our stalkers".

As she spoke the blonde turned to face a blue haired woman who looked rather sad and a strange looking man who was dressed in a suit with a monocle. The man spoke with a French accent saying," I thought I had spotted you. Look Juvia it's the Princess of Terror", the bluenette looked Desiree over before saying," Juvia doesn't see how this girl is important. Our objective is to capture Lucy Heartphelia".

Desiree narrowed her eyes before saying," I had wondered if we would cross paths. Though I must say I'm rather underwhelmed". Both of the Phantom Lord Mages scowled before Juvia said," What do you want from us? Juvia is one of Phantom Lords Elite group the Element Four". The blonde snorted in amusement saying," I knew that already, but I am curious how exactly did you come to hear of me?".

The green haired man chuckled saying," Well our paths have crossed before Mademoiselle, you see we met a few years back. Not long after the Dragon Slayers began to appear". Desiree's eyes widened as she grabbed the man and lifted him up by his neck. Seeing her comrade in danger Juvia moved to assist him only to find Raiden's sword at her throat, the blades edge resting gently against her jugular.

The black haired man was perfectly calm as he said," If you move I will not hesitate to kill you where you stand", Juvia blanched for a moment before smiling as she pressed herself against the blade. However instead of blood, water ran from the cut in her throat making Raiden pause momentarily before he pulled back muttering," Gravity Binding Maelstrom". Suddenly Juvia contorted in agony as she was seized in an invisible prison of gravity that forced the bluenette to solidify her body to avoid being ripped apart by the sudden increase of gravitational pressure.

Her male companion noticed her predicament saying," Non Non Non! This wasn't supposed to happen!", Desiree glared darkly at the green haired man before saying," Well I can't let either of you go can I? Though I suppose Jose could use a reminder of what happens when he crosses the Grimoire Heart. Raiden, keep her alive we're giving Jose a warning".

Raiden nodded as Desiree drew the Terrors Fang from a magic circle saying," Unfortunately for you Monsieur we only need _one_ of you for this", as she spoke the Gravity Dragon Slayer bisected the sniveling man vertically. Though she didn't stop, and brought her blade around and cut him in half horizontally before her sword flashed and suddenly the man was in so many pieces they couldn't be counted.

Letting the pieces fall Desiree shouted," GRAVITY DRAGONS ROAR!", at her shout the fragments were vaporized by the stream of golden light. Before more could be said their target happened to walk into the alley making Desiree smile cruelly. The brown eyed girl asked," Is everything okay?", Desiree only said," It's perfect since you showed up Ms Heartphelia!", Lucy's eyes widened before the Gravity Dragon Slayer teleported behind her, knocking her out with a chop to her neck.

Desiree's smirk grew as she said," Master Hades we have the target. Let's go home", as she spoke the three were enveloped in light as they were teleported away. As they left Juvia was freed from her binds as Raiden wasn't present to provide power for the spell. Yet the bluenette was horrified by what she had witnessed and she began to make her way back to the main headquarters, wondering what punishment awaited for her failure.

 **Aboard the Grimoire Heart Airship**

Desiree smirked softly as she dropped Lucy before Hades, though she noticed that the master of the Grimoire Heart looked displeased making her ask," What's wrong master?". Her question made him shake his head as he said," I apologize I was thinking about something else. I am pleased that you recovered our prize, and without a scratch as well!", Desiree narrowed her eyes as she said," I know that she's important, and unlike that buffoon Zancrow I won't abuse my prisoners for shits and giggles".

Hades nodded before saying," That is true, but I digress would you kindly grab her and follow me. We're heading to her father's estate now". Desiree nodded wordlessly as she went to pick up the blonde, but Raiden grabbed her saying," Allow me milady". Deciding to let Raiden handle Lucy Desiree followed Hades to the front of the vessel as they made their descent towards the Heartphelia Estate.

About ten minutes before they touched down Lucy woke up, and immediately began panicking. The blonde was screaming," WHEN NATSU FINDS OUT WHAT HAPPENED HE'LL KICK YOUR ASSES!", Desiree started laughing at her blustering before saying," Natsu can't even touch me, let alone Hades. Hell I bet even that weakling Zancrow could beat him with little effort". The brown eyed girl paled in terror making Desiree cackle at her expression before Hades cut in," ENOUGH! Forgive her Lady Heartphelia, Desiree is our most how shall I say 'devoted' member. She was right though about your friend standing no chance though. I suspect that you will likely find your way back to him".

Lucy was shocked by the intelligence that Hades displayed making him chuckle saying," I suppose you thought I would be a fool with great power?", seeing her nod reluctantly made him continue," You see I am one of the few Dark Guild Masters that is not a complete buffoon. Seeing as I was the Guild Master for one the more popular Guilds in my youth". The blonde was shocked by that as Hades said," Well that's enough of that, for now you are our hostage", Lucy's eyes widened with horror as she realized where she had been taken. Desiree smirked as the Gravity Dragon Slayer spotted a blonde man walking out to meet them, curious she asked," Is that the Heartphelia Patriarch?".

Hades nodded saying," Indeed, now let's see what kind of price he's willing to pay", as he spoke the Master of the Grimoire Heart walked towards the man dragging Lucy with him. Upon spotting his daughter the man growled," Release her!", Hades smirked saying," I will, on one condition. You pay me fifty million jewels. Do that and she's yours". The blonde man narrowed his eyes before saying," Do you have any idea who I am? I am Jude Heartphelia! I will not be bullied into this by the likes of you!".

Desiree started laughing as she said," Well then I guess you don't care about what happens to her then...", seeing the fear in his eyes she continued," Perhaps I might cut her throat, and let you watch her die. Maybe I'll cut her stomach open so that you see how she tries to save herself in the final moments". Jude paled before shouting," ENOUGH! I'll do as you ask, just please don't hurt her", Lucy paled as she watched her father summon a briefcase that bore the sigil of the Heartphelia Manor.

Hades smirked as Jude set the case down at his feet before opening it to show the contents. Inside were stacks of Jewels, counting out to well over the agreed amount. Though the Master of the Grimoire Heart wouldn't say otherwise as Jude said," This should suffice, now give me back my daughter". Hades smirked saying," Of course, she's all yours", as he spoke the man pushed Lucy towards her father saying quietly so that only she could hear him," Your comrades will come soon. I made sure to leave a trail they could follow".

Lucy wasn't certain about Hades statement but decided to stay calm and walk towards Jude with a cold glare that was aimed at him. The blonde man ignored that in favor of saying," It's good to see my daughter. I hope you enjoyed your time away, because you won't be leaving until _I_ say you can leave again". Lucy's glare hardened before she glanced back towards the Grimoire Heart Airship, seeing it beginning to rise into the sky. Though the blonde girl had a feeling she'd see it again in the future, for now she focused on her father.

 **Grimoire Heart Airship**

Desiree glanced at the case that Hades held with a curious expression asking," How much do you think is actually in that case?". The older man chuckled saying," Probably at least twice what I had asked, but I doubt he cares much. Especially as he had planned to marry that girl to the heir of the Junelle fortune. Though I doubt that will come to pass". Desiree raised an eyebrow asking," Let me guess, Fairy Tail?", at her question Hades nodded with a smug grin.

Desiree grinned widely as she glanced back towards the Heartphelia Estate, managing to spot a familiar flaming figure running up the estate. Hades grin widened into a smirk as they watched the flaming figure that was undoubtedly Natsu run into the building. Though they decided to continue moving forward, heading towards the main Guild Hall of Phantom Lord.

Hades glanced at Desiree, wondering why they were heading towards Phantom Lord and asked," Why are we heading towards Phantom? I doubt Makarov left much standing". Desiree chuckled saying," I had planned on teaching that whelp Jose a lesson in humility some time ago. You see on one of my earlier missions I ran into him at an inn, but he mistook me for one of the serving girls. I believe you can see how the rest of that night went. Fortunately I managed to weasel myself away from him before anything too bad could happen of course".

Hades scowled before saying," I assume you wish to settle this score alone?", Desiree nodded saying," Yeah, but I was going to include my Guildmates. It's been some time since they got to cut loose. I figured this would be a golden opportunity". Hades smirked saying," Very well, I'll allow this. The Seven Kin are yours to command for this mission", Desiree grinned savagely as she bowed saying," They will know Terror before they die".

 **I'm gonna end this one here. For those that might get angry about how I've done this arc, remember this story doesn't focus on the exploits of Fairy Tail. And for those wondering why Hades left a trail for Natsu to follow, its to give him incentive to grow stronger. Though I won't reveal why he wants that just yet.**


End file.
